The Pain of Blizzards
by DoctorWhovian11
Summary: When South Wind goes insane, Jack is badly injured. The other Guardians are shocked. Jack, not fully healed yet, has to figure out why South Wind suddenly changed like that, and has to stop it. I still suck at summaries. Hurt/comfort because there is plenty of pain. Rated T for violence, and because I don't want to rate it K .
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have had a sore throat and a mild headache all day(damn you, cold virus), so I decided to cause some fictional characters pain! BWA HA HA! This is a Rise of the Guardians fanfic(I don't own this movie, Dreamworks does), my newest obsession. I saw it on Saturday and I can't get it out of my head, so I started writing this fanfic. It may be a one shot, or maybe a two shot, or a three shot, I haven't decided yet. Enjoy. PS, you can call me Cori, even though that isn't anywhere near my real name, I don't care, I like the name Cori, and I wanna be safe!**

The Pain of Blizzards

Jack Frost flew with East Wind over cities, towns, and ocean. East had told him that South Wind was picking up an unusual amount of snow that Jack had just spread in Canada for the winter, and so the children could have a snow day.

Making it to Quebec, Jack fell into the stream of South Wind. South was lifting snow into the air, making clouds. This was normal, but it was picking up three times as much snow as it should, which wasn't. It was freezing cold up there, but Jack didn't mind; He preferred it like this.

"SOUTH!" Jack shouted, getting its attention.

"_Yes, master?_" It whispered. No matter if the wind was talking or yelling, there was always a whispery background noise behind its voice. But only Jack and others who had anything to with wind or clouds could here them.

"East tells me you're picking up a lot more snow than you should. What are you planning?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"_I'm creating a blizzard_," South said, honest as usual.

"South, the blizzard you're making is too big it- Oh no," Jack had a realization. "You're trying to kill people! You stop ri-"

"_NO!_" The wind roared. "_IT IS TIME FOR BLOODSHED, FOR HUMANS TO FEEL MY UNFORGIVING WRATH!_"

The only thought Jack had time to think before the wind began ripping through the air was _South Wind's gone crazy_. He had no time to say anything as the angry wind roared its way into America, wreaking havoc on the innocent people, dragging Jack along with him and the snow-filled clouds.

Jack had no control. He slammed into buildings, houses, trees, and telephone polls, heard things cracked and wondered what they were: Him or the buildings. He attempted to stop the wind, but failed when he was slammed into another brick building. He whirled through the air, being twisted into painful positions, unable to see anything. He tried to escape to the ground, but South Wind wouldn't allow it.

Finally, after an uncountable amount time of uncontrollable flying and ramming into things, South Wind finally let Jack fall to the ground. Fortunately for his health(since immortal spirits don't exactly die), West Wind caught him, carrying Jack to Europe before dropping him off with North Wind, who brought him to Santoff Clausen, a.k.a Santa's, or North's, workshop.

Jack stumbled down the hall towards the main room, intense pain wracking his body. He had no idea what was causing it. No elves or yetis were in sight, which was odd. Jack was dizzy, and he struggled to walk, but some how managed to get through the doors into the main part of the workshop.

Everything was blurry and impossible to make out at this point. There was a buzzing sound filling his already throbbing head, and he could only here slurs of words. He felt Bunnymund's hopping towards him through the floor on which he stood, and heard something about 'explain', 'dead kids', and 'blizzard'.

"South Wind... tried to stop... too strong..." Jack managed to say, before coughing and gasping for air. The world started to spin, some one shouted his name, and everything went black.

0TPB0

Nicholas St. North, Toothiana, Sandman, and Bunnymund all stood in the main part of North's workshop, looking between the huge globe that had the light of every child who believed, and each other. They were having a discussion of something terrible: Four children had been killed by a sudden blizzard that had come down from Canada, where Jack was supposed to be spreading snow for the winter.

"I knew that damn kid didn't care for others!" Bunnymund shouted.

"M-maybe it was an accident! Maybe he made too much snow, and the wind thought it was supposed to bring it down to America, and, and," Tooth was panicking.

"It does seem out of character for Jack to do such a thing," North said, cutting off Tooth, who was almost crying. Her motherly instincts were coming in and filling her with worry.

Several images appeared above Sandy's head, saying _But where is Jack?_

"I don't think it was an accident. That little snot was bond to turn on us eventually," Bunnymund said, filled with anger.

"Why do you hold such a grudge against Jack? He is only a boy, and will always be one," North said.

"That's my point!"

Bunnymund and North continued arguing, while Sandy tried to calm Tooth, who was fluttering about nervously, along with Baby Tooth. Suddenly, the doors opened and Jack walked in. Bunnymund, not noticing Jack's condition, began to hop towards him.

"You better explain about those four kids who died in the blizzard _caused by you_!" He shouted, but stopped in his tracks. Everyone was starring at Jack now. The boy was bruised all over, and stood slightly hunched over, obviously in bad pain. Blood stuck to his pale skin and white hair, the dark liquid contrasting greatly. He had many cuts and scratches, but one large gash was noticeable on his right leg. He seemed paler than normal, and was shaking. Jack was obviously trying not to fall over.

"South Wind... tried to stop... too strong..." Jack muttered, swaying on his feet. Then, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the ground with a sickening thunk.

"JACK!" Tooth shouted, flying over to him. Sandy's eyes widened in shock and fear. North started shouting at yetis in Russian. Bunnymund just stood there.

The boy was shaking and twitching. Tooth didn't know what this was, but when North saw, he panicked at seeing him having a seizure. More blood was seeping through his sweatshirt, more than was normal. A bit of blood came out of his open mouth, going down his face. Two yetis with a stretcher came over and put Jack on it. He was still seizing.

Tooth, Sandy, North, and Bunnymund followed the yetis to the infirmary, which was rarely used, but only North was allowed through the doors. The three others were forced to stay outside and worry their heads off. Tooth frantically fluttered back and forth near the ceiling, Sandy looked out a nearby window, also sending good dreams(the best he could make at this stressed point in time) to sleeping children. Bunnymund sat in a chair, starring into the distance, a depressed and worried expression on his face. The pooka felt guilty for yelling at the kid when he was in such a terrible state. _Maybe the blizzard was an accident, _He thought.

After what seemed like forever, North came out of the infirmary, a sad expression making what looked like frown lines appear on his face. The three others perked up, Tooth floating down from the ceiling.

"Jack has been injured very badly. He has many broken bones, bruises, and cuts. It will take a while for him to recover, but he will. I do not know what happened, but we should ask him when he wakes up. I am not sure when that will be, either. The world will have to go without new snow for a while. Jack will stay here until he is better. Fair, yes?" North explained. The others nodded in agreement, and headed for their homes. None of them would be able to sleep.

**End Note: I've been working on this since I got home 3 hours ago. I'm so mean to the nice characters. Whatever. This is definitely NOT a one-shot. Please review, and ask questions. I like answering the interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cori's Note: Instead of authors note. I'm thrilled by all reviews, follows, and favorites I'm getting. You guys are making me so happy! This story definitely isn't going to be an anything-shot, that's my decision. I'm losing my voice today, and I still have a cold, so something weird is gonna happen in this chapter; I haven't quite decided yet. Just read it and you'll know. In response to Shimmer712's question, no, the other spirits don't know that elemental spirits having to do with the wind and clouds can talk to the wind, or that the winds even have minds of their own(well, they sort of have minds of their own), because elementals tend to be loners and not talk to the other spirits. Enjoy the apparent confusion.**

Chapter 2: Increasing Confusion

Tooth flew about her castle, organizing cases full of teeth, and tried not to think about Jack. He had been unconscious for three days. _He's healing. He'll wake up, he will_, She thought.

All her fairies where out collecting teeth, except Baby Tooth, who wanted to be there when they received news about Jack. Tooth was very confused as to why there was a blizzard, and what it had to do with this 'South Wind'. _Jack had said 'South Wind', right? Of course he did_, Tooth thought. Now her thoughts shifted from the blizzard to Jack. She wondered what had happened, what could have _possibly _happened that could put Jack in such a state that he had to sleep for several days. Then she wondered if Jack would ever get better. _No! Don't think that! _Her brain screeched. _He will get better! He will!_

_I know he will..._

0TPB0

Sandy floated over a city in Iceland, sending good dreams to sleeping children in waves of golden sand. He knew that Jack was asleep too, so he made sure to send the best dream he could make to him.

Sandy had already sent him several dreams about dolphins, because for some reason, Jack liked dolphins. So, instead, he sent him something different. This dream had Jack and several children having a snowball fight, with everyone laughing and having a great time. Jack would love this one.

When he had finished, Sandy silently sighed. Jack had only been a Guardian for eight months, and he had been terribly injured under mysterious circumstances. Sandy sighed again, and left.

0TPB0

Bunnymund hopped around his warren, checking on the eggs, even though Easter wasn't for months. He still felt guilty for yelling at the injured kid, and the only way to relieve that feeling was keep himself busy. _I'm going to apologize to Snow-cone_, Bunnymund decided. _When he wakes up._

0TPB0

North walked around his workshop, correcting yetis on last-moment toys and wrapping. Christmas was only ten days away, and everything had to be finished.

Even though he was very busy, North made sure to check on Jack as often as possible. After walking through his workshop a second time, he did just so.

North opened the door to Jack's room, being as quiet as possible so as to not startle the boy if he was awake.

Jack lay, still unconscious, in the bed. Frost and ice coated almost everything in the room, which meant he was healing. Jack had many bandages around the worse injuries, while the minor scrapes and cuts were left exposed. Now they were just scabs. His breathing was normal now, unlike the gasping breaths and wheezing that had gone on for two days before.

"Poor Child," North said, leaving the room.

0TPB0

The last thing Jack could remember was Bunnymund saying something about a blizzard, and some one shouting his name.

At the moment, he could feel aching pain everywhere and intense throbbing in his head. After a few minutes the pain lessened enough for him to register some things. He was lying on something soft, with something else covering him. He was in a bed, then. Coldness filled the air where ever he was. Jack propped himself up against the pillows behind him and opened his eyes. The room was dark, and the windows covered. Almost everything had frost on it, which Jack figured was good. _Where am I? _He thought. Then it hit him. Santoff Clausen, in the room he had designated as his own.

"Huh," He breathed, wondering how he had gotten here.

Just then, the door opened, and Tooth fluttered in along with Baby Tooth. She had a candle. No light came in from the hallway, so must be night. Or the power had gone out again. That happened quite often when it got near Christmas, as everyone and everything was working overtime.

Tooth turned around. Seeing Jack, her eyes widened and she smiled. Baby Tooth flew over and sat on his shoulder, rubbing her head on his cheek.

"Jack!" Tooth said, delighted, and placed the candle on the nearby table. Baby Tooth flew out of the room.

"Hi, Tooth," Jack croaked, his voice somewhat hoarse. Tooth hugged him, but gently, as Jack was still injured.

"You're finally awake!"

"...How long have I been asleep for?"

Tooth hesitated. "Almost four days," She said, looking away for a second.

"What?!" Jack said, shocked, and cringed at his own loudness.

Before Tooth could say anything, they heard speech outside, and chirping. Baby Tooth flew inside, followed by North, Bunnymund, and Sandy.

"Jack!" North shouted. "It is nice to see you awake!"

"Gah!" Jack yelped. "Quiet down, would ya?"

"Sorry. You have headache?" North said quieter.

"Yeah."

"Nice to see ya not dead, Frostbite," Bunnymund said, and Sandy smiled. "Now would you care to explain the blizzard?"

"The- Oh, yeah," Jack took a breath. "South wind went crazy and started up an insane blizzard, way bigger than it should be. I tried to stop it, but it wouldn't listen, and dragged me along with it. South slammed me into buildings, brick buildings, and other things. I heard stuff crack but- ow," He stopped, and rubbed his side. "So the cracking was my ribs." The four other guardians just stared at him.

"Why are you talking like the winds have minds of their own?" Bunnymund said, thinking the kid's concussion was worse than he had thought.

"...You didn't know that?" The others shook their heads. "Well, um, the winds do have minds of their own. Well, sort of. They do as I tell them, usually, and as certain other elemental spirits tell them. They talk, too, but I guess we're the only ones who can hear them. If you don't believe me, just ask Brooke." The others were staring at him. "She's a water spirit. She hates me."

"So that is how you command the winds!" North said.

"Yep."

Just then, the lights came back on. Jack closed his eyes at the sudden change, then squinted until his eyes adjusted. Tooth blew out the candle. Bunnymund sighed.

"Hey, Snow-cone, sorry for yelling at ya before," He said.

"Okay," Jack said.

"It's just... four kids died in that blizzard, and I thought-"

"WHAT!?" Jack nearly screamed, again cringing at his loudness. The others just stood there. "Why would South do something like that...?"

**End Note: Ha ha, I like making them confused. I might not be able to post tomorrow, as I will be studying for a test and stuff. Sorry. I've been listening to Wolf by First Aid Kit the entire time I've been writing this, so I might put wolves and something wolfy into the next chapter. Nothing really weird happened, except Bunnymund apologizing for something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and anticipate the next. I need to stop typing now, because I've been typing for two hours. Only two this time! Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cori's Note: You thought I wasn't going to post this today, didn't you? Well, I found time(I just took my laptop upstairs). I decided to put wolves in this, because wolves are totally badass. Thanks for reviews and everything else, and please review more! Too much enthusiasm there, sorry. Enjoy whatever is going to happen in this chapter. PS In my head-cannon, it only takes immortals a few days to heal from injuries, unless they're unconscious. It works different for powers, though.**

Chapter 3: Grains of Black Sand

After Jack woke up, it only took a few days for him to mostly heal. All that remained of the major cuts and gashes were scabs the size of quarters. His ribs had already healed, thanks to a disgusting potion Jack was forced to take, and his concussion was gone.

But he was bored. He was forced to stay in bed for another day, and once he was allowed to leave his room, all he could do was walk around the shop. He didn't have his staff, as he had dropped it when he was being slammed into buildings, and they had yet to find it. So Jack started taking things and hiding them from the yetis, and pulling other pranks.

On the third day of being bored, after having already pulled five pranks(one of which had left Phil hanging by his foot from the ceiling), Jack sat in an arm chair eating cookie dough, his legs hanging over the side of the chair. Baby Tooth flew in and perched herself on the side of the container of cookie dough. She took a chocolate chip and ate it.

"Hey, Baby Tooth," Jack said. "What's up?" Baby tooth chirped something he could not understand, then flew up to his shoulder and started tugging on his sweatshirt, chirping fast.

"Woah, calm down!" Jack said, standing up. He followed her, still holding the cookie dough, into the main part of the workshop. Bunnymund and Tooth were talking, but the first thing Jack noticed was his staff leaning against the Globe control board.

"My staff!" Jack shouted, running over and grabbing it. "Where did you find it?_ How _did you find it?"

"Some of my fairies saw it while collecting. It was in a small town in Colorado. Bunnymund went and got it," Tooth explained.

"Thanks!" He said to both of them.

"Well, ya can't really be a guardian without your powers, can ya, Frostbite?" Bunnymund teased.

Jack responded by freezing the elves who were about to eat the cookie dough he had dropped. He smiled.

0TPB0

Jack flew to Quebec, where South Wind had made that blizzard a week ago. He landed in a snow-covered forest. _South had been around here when he started making that blizzard_, Jack thought. He began searching the forest for any evidence on what had happened to South. Suddenly he was pulled up into the air and was drifting south. Fear filled his heart for a moment, but was replaced by anger quickly.

"South!" Jack yelled.

"_Hello, master,_" The wind whispered.

"What the hell was with that blizzard you caused last week?! You killed four _innocent _children!"

"_Blizzard? I did not make a blizzard. I would never make one too big!_" Honestly filled South Wind's voice, to Jack's surprise and confusing. South was a terrible liar, so how could he sound so honest?

"There was a blizzard a week ago that YOU made! It killed, South!" Jack tested.

"_You are confusing me, master._" South was being completely honest.

He sighed. "Put me back down, South."

South placed his master back in the forest. Jack walked around a for a few minutes in near silence, when something, probably a stick, snapped. He whipped around and saw behind him five wolves, all with different fur. From the trees behind them two more, younger wolves and a girl appeared. The girl, who looked about sixteen, was wearing a brown pants the reached half way down her caffs, much like Jacks, and a white blouse with many rips and tears in it. She had an animal skin cape draped over her shoulders. He hair was brown and tangled, and her eyes were sharp grey. She had many cuts, bruises, and scrapes. She had a belt around her waist that held a hand-made dagger. She was tall, pale(but not as pale as Jack), and skinny, but not bone skinny. She wore a necklace made of bone. But what struck Jack the most was the fact that she was barefoot.

"Jack Frost," She said. The wolves were staring at him.

"...How do you know my name? And who are you?" Jack asked, afraid that if he wasn't direct the wolves would attack him.

"The moon told me of you. He said you would need my help at some point," She said, with her expression not shifting at all from its seriousness. "And that time has come. My name is Ulva, spirit of the wolves."

Jack wasn't sure what to say, so he remained silent, eying the wolves wearily.

"My brother, Galen," a grey wolf with a red circle around its eye stepped forward, "found something that may help in your case of the southward blizzard."

Jack hesitated. "Okay, show me."

Ulva's face relaxed with the trust from Jack. She walked ahead of her 'brothers' and 'sisters', who followed behind. They also seemed more trusting of Jack now that he had agreed to follow them. Jack walked beside Galen, the most calm, with his staff in his left hand, prepared for whatever happened. Ulva was on the other side of Galen. They walked in silence, which bothered him.

"Aren't you cold?" He said, breaking the unnecessary quietness. She looked at him for a second, a mildly quizzical look on her face, but turned away.

"I'm used to it," She said.

"Really? Weird."

"It isn't weird. Wolves withstand whatever temperatures and weather is thrown at them. Except maybe too much warmth, like in the summer in more southern places. As I am the spirit of wolves, I am the same."

"I guess that makes sense. Why are being so up-tight?"

Ulva sighed, and lowered her head a bit. The others picked up on this, and raised their heads. Ulva lifted her head back up, and the wolves put theirs back down.

"I'm not used to talking to or being around those other than my brothers and sisters. Most encounters end horribly, except in the cases where I met Native Americans. They believe me to be as I am, the wolf spirit."

"Ah. Not many can see me, either. Ever been walked threw?"

"Yes."

Just then, they came to a clearing that was covered in something black. It shimmered a bit in the moonlight.

"This is what Galen found," Ulva said.

"Thanks, Galen, Ulva." Galen's ears perked up and his tail wagged. Ulva smiled a little.

Jack kneeled down and took some of the blackness onto his fingers. It was sand, just like what Pitch used. Jack came to the conclusion that Pitch had gained up enough power to cause South Wind to go insane, and knowing that Jack would try to stop it, used this to try to kill him. Jack stood up, and saw Bunnymund come up from one of his tunnels.

"Snow-cone, ya aren't supposed to leave the Pole yet! They made me come and get ya, brat!" He said.

"Sorry, Kangaroo, but I had to find out what happened to South Wind!" Jack said. Ulva and the wolves stared at the pooka with hunger in their eyes, but did nothing. Bunnymund noticed.

"Oh, it's the she-wolf," He said, rolling his eyes.

"You have no right to call me that," Ulva snapped.

"And what are you gonna do about it, sheila?"

"Send my brethren to devour you," She said, completely serious. Bunnymund flinched a bit, but held his ground.

"Woah, what's going on here? What's with the fighting?" Jack intervened.

"Her 'brethren' attacked me one Easter when I was hiding eggs."

"They did not know you were guardian."

Bunnymund pulled out a boomerang. "Well, I think they should learn a lesson." Several wolfs were growling now, bearing their teeth, in attack position. So was Ulva.

"Bunny, calm down! You too, Ulva, and the wolves. She helped me figure out what happened!" Jack explained. They calmed down, and stood in silence for a moment.

"As much as I hate _her_, I guess North would appreciate if she came along. He'd be angry if we didn't give her a reward," He ended the statement with sarcasm.

"I have no means of getting to the North Pole. But my brethren can follow you in the tunnels, Bunnymund," Ulva suggested.

"Fine. But only because ya helped us!" Bunnymund shouted, jumping down the tunnels, all seven wolves following.

Jack jumped into the current of North Wind. He used his staff to hook Ulva around the waist, and pulled her up along with him. She yelped in surprise, and quickly grabbed onto Jack's sweatshirt. Her eyes wide, she stared at the ground, afraid.

"Never been flying before?" He teased.

"No!" Was Ulva's panicked cry.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you! And try looking _up_!"

She did this, and suddenly her face lit up. Jack had had the same reaction the first time he had seen this world from this perspective, and new how she felt. Ulva was smiling, and looked like much younger than she was.

**End Note: WOLF SPIRIT! Her name means 'wolf'(duh), and Galen means 'calm'. Ulva will be in the next chapter, too. I like this chapter the most, so far. This one is longer than I first anticipated. Also, go check out Kitwarrior24's ROTG fanfic. Kit is my friend, btw, but honestly her writing is pretty good. She wasn't finished with the second part of her story when we were on the bus, so I'm IMPATIENTLY waiting for her to post. Please review, and ASK QUESTIONS. Lastly, do you like my profile pic? It's Jackie Frost. BWA HA HA! Goodbye. **

**Extra Note: I'm so stupid! I just remembered to post this, and it's nine thirty at night! Goddammit. I'm so forgetful. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cori's Note: Why don't you ask any questions? Then I know what to answer in each chapter! This chapter may not be as good as the others, because I'm distracted by television right now. I get distracted easily. And my brother won't let me turn off the TV. Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 4: To Kill a Wolf

Jack threw Ulva in through a window into one of the guest rooms as Santoff Clausen, as that was how he always got in. She landed silent on her feet. Jack flew in after her, closing the window. They started to walk down the hall to the main workshop.

"So, how do you like flying?" Jack asked.

"It's very fun!" Ulva replied, delight in her voice and a smile on her face. Then, an odd sounding yelp rang down the hall to their ears.

"Adiera!" Ulva shouted, and started running incredibly fast down the hall, Jack following behind.

In the main workshop, six of the wolves stood around one the younger, all baring their teeth, barking, and growling. North stood in front of them, swords raised, ready to strike. Bunnymund was nearby with Tooth and Sandy, looking exasperated trying to explain. Tooth looked somewhat scared, and Sandy looked shocked.

Ulva darted in front of her brethren, stopping the blade with her hand. It looked painful, but Jack couldn't see anything but anger on her face and in her eyes.

"Touch one hair on any of my brethren and you will regret your immortality, Nicholas St. North," She coldly said.

North, shocked, stood, still holding the blade to Ulva's hand, staring at her, and she stared back. He soon came to his senses, though, and put the swords away. Ulva turned to the wolves who were now just standing. She sat down, and took Adiera onto her lap, who licked Ulva's hand until it ceased to bleed. It turned out that Baby Tooth had only pricked the pup with a needle.

"Jack, who is this girl?" North asked, turning to Jack.

"That's Ulva. The wolves are her brothers and sisters apparently," Jack explained.

"Ah, a wolf sprite!"

"_Spirit!_" Ulva nearly screamed, standing up and facing them. "I am a _spirit!_"

"Spirits have believers, sheila. From what I gather, ya haven't got any," Bunnymund said, trying to anger her.

Ulva looked at him. "Being an entity in several religions is being believed in, is it not?" She smirked.

Bunnymund mumbled something, and walked off. Jack walked over to the group, and so did Ulva and her wolves. Jack explained what had happened.

"Pitch used magic to make South Wind go crazy?!" Tooth said, letting panic slip into her voice.

"I'm not sure how that even works..." Jack sighed.

"But it did," North said.

"Also, not to frighten you or anything, but I picked up some of the sand with my fingers to make sure it was sand, and it won't come off." Jack lifted his hand and looked at it. Now his entire palm was covered in black sand. "Damn."

Sandy rushed over and touched the dark sand, which immediately turned gold and fell to the floor.

"Thanks, Sandy," Jack said. Sandy nodded.

"Has Pitch gotten his powers back?" Tooth wondered aloud.

"No, that is not possible," North said.

"I think he gained _some _power, and used it to try to kill me," Jack suggested. "He sure can hold grudge"

"I am no longer needed, if I ever was, then I shall be leaving," Ulva said. But before she could even move, North put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, stay! You deserve something for helping! I apologize for earlier! All is forgiven, yes?" He said cheerily.

Ulva looked very uncomfortable. She looked just about ready to rip off North's face. Being part wolf, she must not have cared who she was attacking.

"...Fine," she said.

0TPB0

For several more days, all the guardians, except North, who was busy with Christmas, searched for Pitch. Ulva was helping, telling them whenever she found more black sand, which she somehow knew what direction it was going in. Jack chalked it up to 'wolf senses'.

Jack flew over Canada for the third time that month, looking for Ulva. She had called the guardians again, giving no details. He saw her somewhere in northern Canada, and flew down. What he found there was Ulva fighting with some random person. No, not some random person.

It was Pitch.

Jack jumped in the fight and blasted Pitch with ice. He stumbled, but landed on his feet, and laughed.

"I'm out of power, so why are you fighting me?" He chuckled, disappearing.

Jack ran up to Ulva, who was covered in blood, but didn't have a scratch on her. She glared at the spot Pitch had been in, teeth bared, rage in her eyes.

"Ulva, wha-what happened?" Jack asked. Ulva suddenly collapsed to her knees.

"He-he killed my-my brethren!" She sputtered.

"Ulva, I'm so sorry-" Jack tried to sympathize, only to be interrupted but Ulva.

"NO! You don't know what it's like to-to lose those you love! You still have your _precious_ wind!" She screamed, knocking him to the ground, and running into the forest.

Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund, who had been unsure of where to go, showed up at that moment. Jack stood up, and walked over to them.

"Jack, where's Ulva? What happened here?" Tooth asked.

"Pitch... Pitch killed all of Ulva's wolves. She ran off. He says he's out of power, though," Jack sighed.

"Oh, my," Tooth said.

"Serves her right," Bunnymund said, his arms crossed.

Jack, Tooth, and Sandy looked at the pooka. Tooth glared. Several images appeared over Sandy's head, saying _You hate her that much?_ Bunnymund lifted his paws above his head and backed away a bit.

More images appeared over Sandy's head, asking _Should we find and bury them?_

"Yeah... We should. It would be kind," Jack said.

**End Note: The wolves names are(in order from oldest to youngest) Galen, Abelia, Saffron, Michilla, Petra, Amon, and Adiera. I don't really like this chapter. Personally, I think it sucks. I need suggestions for what I can do for other chapters, so please leave them in the reviews, otherwise I will have to end the fanfic here. I don't know where else to go with this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cori's Note: Ha ha ha, you probably thought I wasn't gonna post today, but I am! Ha ha ha. I was busy on Friday and Saturday, but I today I have the whole afternoon and night. I got a great idea from a person. So wait for the awesomeness! Enjoy the weirdness of my brain. BTW, the thing about New England is true. I know because I live here.**

Chapter 5: Darkened Eyes

Nothing happened for a month. Christmas had been a success, and now it was January, and Jack was busy. He had to freeze over most places, and make it snow all over. He was slightly upset that he had to wait until February to freeze New England, but February is always coldest for them in February. But that's just how it worked.

Jack flew over Europe, making it snow and frost the already dead plants over again, but colder this time. Once he finished, he flew back to Burgess. He landed on his lake. It was nighttime, so Jamie was sleeping. Normally Jack would just wake him up by knocking on the window, but the kid had been sick with the flu.

Jack leaned down on a snowbank and closed his eyes. Being immortal, he didn't have to sleep often, but all this snow-making was exhausting him. Jack just sat there, listening to the noises around him, as time drifted by.

He was abruptly awakened by a crash and a snap. Jack jumped up and instinctively grabbed his staff pointing it in front of him.

"Hello, _Jack_," A voice filled with hatred filled the silence. Jack recognized the voice. "It's nice to see you again."

Jack turned around, gripping his staff so that his knuckles seemed to be whiter than they already were. "Pitch," Jack spit.

"Oh, you're not going to say hello? How rude." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Jack heard clopping coming from behind.

"You killed Ulva's wolves," He growled.

"Why do even care? You only knew her for a few days," Pitch laughed.

"I may not have known her for long, but I know that she didn't deserve that, and neither did the wolves!" Jack shouted.

"You're so hostile."

"Why shouldn't I be, when I'm around you?" Jack knew that there were fearlings behind him, and that Pitch was only growing stronger from Jack's worry, but he just took a breathe in and tried to swallow the fear. "Ya know what, Pitch? It's stupid to be afraid of a cranky old man like you," He smirked. Pitch growled. "It's really pathetic that you're trying to take your revenge out on a kid."

"I've had enough of you!" Pitch shouted, as the fearlings charged and sank their teeth into Jack's limbs.

0TPB0

"Wasn't Jack supposed to make it snow in Sweden?" North wondered allowed, looking at the weather globe. "He must have forgotten."

Phil the yeti walked over to North, who was followed by Tooth and Sandy. Bunnymund showed up about a minute later, but Jack was no where to be seen. North had called them over to discuss Pitch's absence for the past month. They all assumed Jack was busy making it snow.

"Tooth, Sandy, Bunny! Nice to see you all here!" North roared happily.

"Hi, North. Jack must be really busy, seeing as he isn't here," Tooth said.

"Weird to see the little tyrant actually doing something for once," Bunnymund said. Sandy nodded.

"He'll be here soon. Now, we must discuss Pitch!"

The four old friends began talking, all wondering whether or not it was true that Pitch was out of power for a long time, or if he had been lying, like he usually did. Then, a window opened, chill air following. Jack landed on his feet near the other guardians.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Where have ya been?" Bunnymund said, forcing some fake anger into his to annoy Jack.

"C'mon, you can't be _that _stupid," Jack teased.

The five then went on to talking about Pitch and what they should do about him. Jack seemed a bit off the entire time, but when asked, he said he was just tired. After they finished talking, Tooth signaled Bunnymund over to where Jack could not here them.

"Bunny, have you noticed anything off about Jack?" She inquired.

"He's tired, Tooth. He just said that," Bunny said, somewhat annoyed at Tooth's motherly side.

"I know, but did you see his eyes?"

"Why would I be lookin' at Snow-cone's eyes?"

"They're black, Bunny. Jack's eyes are black."

"What?!" The pooka almost shouted. "How is that?"

"I think... I think Pitch did something to him," Tooth whispered.

Bunnymund nodded, and hopped off to tell North and Sandy. They all agreed that needed to find out what had happened. Bunnymund, since it would be the least suspicious if he left, went to Burgess to search for evidence. He went straight to Jack's lake. On the shore in the snow, there was black sand and blood mixed together.

**End Note: Bwa HA cliffhanger! This chapter is shorter than my other chapters because it's just the bit that happens before the complete awesomeness. I struggled to write this chapter, but that's because I have the next chapter planned out, and not this one. I hope you liked it, so please review(I feel like such a hypocrite right now). SPOILER: More pain inflicted to Jack, but not as bad as before. BWA HA HA HA HA! Au revoir. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cori's Note: Sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy this week. Two projects, algebra homework, chorus rehearsal, and a concert. But I'm free now! I'm going to be listening to Tessie throughout writing this because I like the song and I like the Red Sox. Deal with it!**

Chapter 6: Discovering New Fears

Jack woke in darkness, only a small beam of light allowing him to see. He was locked in same sort of cage, just barely large enough to allow him sit comfortably.

"Ah, you're wake."

"Pitch!" The memories came rushing back; Pitch at his lake, the fearlings, being bitten. Pain suddenly seared throughout his body.

"Glad to see I didn't kill you," Pitch said. Jack realized he was in one of cages Pitch had trapped Tooth's little fairies in some nine months ago. He struggled, trying to get out, but stopped due to a new pain. He looked and saw his ankle caught between two bars.

"Pitch," He said again, barely able to speak through the pain, which has increased by the fear dust in them.

"Aw, poor little Jacky can't talk!" Pitch mocked, coming to loom over the small prison. He was holding Jack's staff. Jack lifted his arm in a stupid attempt to try and grab it, but yelped in pain instead, his arm falling to his side.

Pitch laughed. "You're pathetic." Jack glared at him. "You think your 'friends' are coming to save you? Ha! Well, I made sure that that wouldn't happen!"

"Wha?" Jack croaked.

"I made a decoy of you out of fear sand!"

Pitch smiled a smile that could have put fear even into the bravest of men. Jack didn't even flinch. Pitch turned and began to leave.

"I...I may be... p-pathetic," Jack sputtered, "...but you're a-a... coward."

Pitch turned, the smile replaced with anger, and even a bit of shock. "Have fun being alone forever, Jackson," He sneered, and left.

Jack was shocked and confused. How did Pitch know about his past? What else did Pitch know about him? Jack was afraid to know. New fears filled his mind and heart. What if the guardians didn't realize the decoy was a decoy? What if he could never get out?

_What if actually alone forever?_

Slowly, the small light went out leaving Jack in dark, pain, and fear. Just how Pitch wanted it to be.

0TPB0

North, Tooth, and Bunnymund fought against the fake Jack so Sandy could sneak up and end this nonsense.

Bunnymund threw several eggbombs which exploded in blue, green, and pink. The colorful smoke cleared quick enough for them to see decoy Jack explode into a shower of shimmering gold sand.

"Finally, we got the damn bugger," Bunny said.

Tooth's face was twisted in disgust and slight, barely noticeable, shock. "That's kinda gross," She said.

"Great job!" North shouted.

Sandy cleaned up the bright dream sand, and then flew over to the group. And image of Jack and a question mark appeared over his head.

"We need to find him! What could Pitch have done to him?" Tooth worried, fluttering above the ground, Baby Tooth and five others buzzing around nervously.

Bunnymund shook his head, thinking that the situation as hopeless. They had no idea were Pitch's layer was, or if Jack was even there. He agreed anyways.

The four guardians left the North Pole, all heading in their own directions, all fearing that they would never find the young boy.

**End Note: Yes, I know, short chapter. But I've been busy, so shut up! I'm going to see The Hobbit tomorrow, so don't expect another chapter until Sunday, when I have the whole afternoon free. I switched the song to The Lonely by Christina Perry because Tessie was too distracting, even though I already had most of this written out. Also, I don't think I'll have Ulva in this anymore. She's too much like Princess Mononoke. See ya later, my friends. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cori's Note: HA HA, I FOOLED YOU! I'm only posting today because I want to be over with this fanfic. The Hobbit was****_ AWESOME_**** by the way(triple emphasis!). I want to start writing a book or whatever ya wanna call it, and I have an idea which I don't wish to lose, so I'm going to finish this either today or tomorrow. I won't be writing any Doctor Who fanfictions until I get to know Clara, the new companion. HER NAME IS NOT A SPOILER! Also, no Hobbit or LOTR fanfics. I find those to be kinda stupid, since the adventure is in the movies/books. Okay! Enjoy chapter 7!**

Chapter Seven: A Family Together Again

Tooth flew around Michigan, along with the fairies who weren't collecting teeth at the moment, searching frantically for Jack. He definitely had to be injured, because how else could Pitch have made that decoy?

She knew that Pitch's layer had previously been somewhere in the forests here, thanks to Jack having found it before. She had come to the conclusion that Pitch had brought him there, since it was the least likely place the other guardians would look for. But Pitch didn't know Toothiana well, and he didn't know just how clever she was, even if she was panicking.

Tooth was in a forest near one of the cities, when Baby Tooth and two other fairies flew at high speed over to her. They chirped frantically, so fast that even Tooth couldn't understand them.

"Calm down, girls, calm down!" Tooth said. They stopped, and Baby Tooth took charge, chirping something.

"You found Pitch's layer!? Show me, now!"

The fairies and Tooth flew threw-or really, with- the wind to the forests around Burgess, but not near Jack's lake. The wind seemed to be pushing them faster to the area. It seemed anxious to find Jack, just as anxious as the Guardians.

In the middle of a small clearing covered in snow was an old, broken bed. Upon closer inspection, Tooth noticed a hole about the size of one of Bunny's rabbit holes underneath the broken frame. But unlike Bunny's, Tooth could not see anything inside. It was pitch black.

"Baby Tooth, go get Sandy, and be quick! Tand, get North! Prämolaren, get Bunnymund!" The three fairies saluted, and flew off.

Most people would investigate the scene before calling anyone else over, but Tooth just knew that Jack was there. As North said, she could feel it in her belly.

0TPB0

Sandy flew over Europe in his dream sand airplane. He hoped that Jack was somewhere cold, so he wouldn't get more injured than however injured he must have been. He had gone over the continent twice already, and was going a third time, but from what he could tell, Jack was not there.

Suddenly, something landed on the steering wheel of the plane. He guessed it was a bird, but when he looked he saw Baby Tooth. A picture of Jack appeared on his head, then one of Pitch, and then one of a question mark. Baby Tooth nodded, and beckoned for him to follow, darting off. Sandy followed quickly behind.

0TPB0

North flew his sleigh over Asia, looking for any possible place Jack could be. While looking, a small purple fairy landed on the reins.

"Hello, little fairy! What news do you bring?" He shouted over the wind. She chirped something, tugged a little on the reins which didn't help, and pointed in the direction they needed to go.

"You know where Jack is?!" The fairy nodded. "Then let us go! Prosledim feya, druz'ya moi!" North shouted, going in whatever direction Tand pointed.

0TPB0

Bunnymund raced around Australia, searching every nook and cranny for Jack, praying that he was not there. It was too hot. He had already searched Africa and New Zealand, grateful that Jack wasn't in either. Jack may have been an anyone little brat, but Bunny still cared for him.

Something blue hit Bunnymund in the face, and he stopped. Turning around, he saw it was a fairy. He picked it up carefully.

"Are you okay?" He asked. In response, the fairy fluttered into the air and started pulling on his ears, trying to drag him somewhere. "Woah, woah, calm down, Bluebell! I can only get there threw my tunnels, so tell me where we're going."

The fairy chirped and began writing in the dirt. When she had finished, "BURGESS" was written in big letters. Bunny nodded. He tapped his foot, and a rabbit hole appeared. He jumped in and raced to Burgess.

0TPB0

The three guardians arrived in clearing within minutes of each other, Bunnymund turning up last, as usual.

"Tooth, where is Jack?" North said. Tooth showed them the old bed and the rabbit hole.

"How do ya know Jack's down there, Tooth? It's to dark to see anything," Bunnymund said.

"I just know. I can feel it!" She said. Bunnymund shrugged. A feeling was better than nothing, at this point. "Sandy, can you make it light in there so we can see?"

Sandy nodded, and went inside Pitch's layer, placing several dream sand torches on the walls as he went. The other followed close behind. Soon enough they came upon a large room filled with cages hanging from the ceiling. Tand and Prämolaren quickly hid behind Tooth, remembering being stuck in those cages for hours.

Unable to see which cage Jack was in, Tooth took to shouting. "Jack!" She yelled. In reply, a gasp echoed throughout the cavern, followed by some sort of yelp, or shout.

Bunnymund jumped up onto one of cages and started to hop from cage to cage, singling out where the noise had come from. Tooth and her fairies followed behind, and Sandy used dream sand to carry North over to the area above the ground.

0TPB0

Jack hit his head against the side of the cage a few times. He had been there for hours. He was in pain, but for some reason couldn't fall asleep, or unconscious. He assumed it was the nightmare sand that kept him awake.

He kept his eyes closed. The dark seemed less dark when you couldn't see. Because of this, he did not see the glow come from below.

Suddenly, his name rang threw the room and his pounding head. He gasped, snapping his eyes open. Jack recognized the voice as Tooth's, and tried to yell 'I'm here!'. It came out as some sort of croakish, yelp thing.

The four guardians and three fairies came into view, but to Jack they were all a bit blurry. He did not lift his head, but he did move his eyes to look at them.

"Jack!" Tooth shouted again, this time with worry. She flew over to him. "Oh, Jack! How did this happen? No, not important right now!" Tooth reminded herself.

"We need to get him out," North said, attempting to get Jacks foot out from between the bar. Jack yelped, and he stopped. After several different attempts, Bunnymund finally got frustrated and used his boomerangs to break the bars.

"...didn't think... you would..." Jack tried to say.

"Frostbite, don't even try talking right now. You're in no state for it," Bunnymund said. Jack ignored him, but before he could say another word, Sandy sprinkled some dream sand on his face, causing Jack to instantly fall asleep.

0TPB0

Jack was brought to Santoff Clausen to recover for the second time. North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy searched for Pitch for the next day, eventually finding him back in his layer, clearly angry, holding Jack's staff. A battle commenced the second Bunnymund spotted the old Shepard's crook. This time they made sure that Pitch wouldn't gain his powers back for a long time.

The End

**End Note: Sorry for the crappy ending, but my brain is done for today. My brother is distracting me with his stupid bass playing, and I'm terrible at endings in the first place. *Sighs* Whatever. I probably won't write anything more until after Christmas or in January, so be patient. What am I saying, I know you won't! Gah. * Cori is brain dead at the moment, please wait until she comes back to her right mind* BEEEEEEEEEEEP. Okay, I'm back. In my headcannon, the fairies are all different colors and their names are different languages for tooth or the scientific names for different teeth. Tand is Dutch for tooth and the other one is german for bicuspid. GOODBYE NOW. **


End file.
